Kashgar Island (Emerald)
Kashgar Island is an outpost island located in the . There are two known routes from this island: and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ;Fort :Kwik-E-Mart ;Distillery :Kegs-R-Us Government Kashgar Island is currently governed by Meh. History Kashgar Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. In the second outcropping of the three rock outcroppings to the northeast, a rock bears an inscription which reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." "Kashgar Island" is most likely named after an oasis town along the Silk Road in China bearing the same name. When Sage opened, there was no direct route to Descartes Isle (the route went to instead). This was changed around March 7, 2006. The original building names (Trinitrotoluene - Fort and The Powder Keg - Distillery) were changed to their current names during Notorious' control of the island. Blockades history (Sage) , 2007-02-17: T-N-T colonized Kashgar in a three round uncontested blockade. , 2007-04-21: T-N-T successfully defended the island against Passive Aggression, in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-07-22: The island was successfully defended from the attack of ImmortalPiratesOfDestiny, in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-09-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Raving Notion, in a four round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-03: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-09: Notorious defeated T-N-T in a 3 round sinking blockade to take control of the island. , 2008-03-22: Spontaneous Combustion defeated Notorious in a 3 round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. , 2008-04-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of in a 5 round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-10: The island was attacked by League of Light and Phoenix Rising, Spontaneous Combustion did not defend the Island until round 5. League of Light stopped contending after round 3, leading 2-1. Phoenix Rising won the Island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-05-24: Spontaneous Combustion took control of the Island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-29: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-07-19: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-02: Spontaneous Combustion took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-08: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief and A Few Good Men in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Dark Pheonix in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun. , 2009-05-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage. , 2009-08-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-01-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Foreplay in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-03-07: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2010-11-07: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-01-08: No Offence Intended took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-01-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Brynhild Skullsplitter and her flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a four round sinking blockade. , 2012-01-21: Capy took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. Blockades history (Emerald) , 2012-06-09: Insanity in Practice successfully defended the island from the attack of No Offence Intended in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-08-04: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Keep the Peace and No Apologies in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-10-06: The island was successfully defended from the attack of No Apologies in a three round non-sinking blockade.